1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to apparatus for use with keg beer. In particular, the present invention relates to an insulative cover for one or more kegs of beer to maintain the beer in a chilled state during transport or serving.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dispensing of beer or other beverages from kegs is well known. Keg beer provides an economical method of packaging beer. However, various problems have been associated with this practice.
First, it is typically preferred that the beer remain in a chilled condition, or at least not reach an elevated temperature, at all times for best flavor. However, beer distributors typically do not employ refrigerated trucks to transport the kegs from the central distribution point to the various retail outlets. In warm weather this can result in the beer reaching an elevated temperature and losing the desired flavor. Similarly, in cold weather this poses a risk of causing freezing of the beer, damaging it flavor and possibly damaging the keg itself.
Second, the use of kegs has been especially troublesome for the end user. Full kegs are typically quite heavy, and are difficult to carry manually. Additionally, keeping the tapped keg cool has not been a simple task. It is common for the keg to be placed in a large receptacle (often a trash can) and surrounded with ice. The ice will often melt significantly prior to the keg being emptied, creating water. As the keg is emptied it becomes lighter, and will often float in this water before it is fully emptied. This creates problems in pumping the keg to maintain internal pressure. Additionally, if the receptacle leaks, the water will escape. This is especially troublesome at outdoor events, as it commonly forms mud in the high-traffic area surrounding the keg.